Ten Things I Hate About Henry
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: GioxBetty. After Henry leaves, Hilda calls Gio to help Betty with the healing process. GioxBetty.


**Ten Things I Hate About Henry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty. **

**I don't know if anything else has been done like this for Ugly Betty, but here it is!**

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

Hilda got up from the kitchen table and walked to the door. "Hey, Gio," she whispered sweetly to him. "Thanks for coming." Gio was pretty surprised when he got Hilda's call. She just told him to come over because Betty needed some cheering up. He knew that it had to do with Henry leaving. From what Hilda said, it seemed pretty bad.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Well, why don't you see for yourself? Brace yourself. It's pretty weird."

"Even for Betty?" He joked.

"Yeah, come on," she said as she led him to the living room. They walked into the living room where Betty was lying on the couch. She was curled up on the couch crying and watching television. Gio looked over at Hilda in shock. He never thought Betty would get this upset over Henry.

"I know," she whispered. "See you later," she said as she walked out of the door. Gio took of his leather jacket, and he put it on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "Hey, Betty," he said softly as he walked into the living room. Betty averted her gaze from the television set to Gio, while wiping her eyes.

"Hi, Gio," she said looking confused. She didn't know what he was doing here.

He could sense her confusion, "Yeah, Hilda called me. I brought you a sandwich," he said motioning to the kitchen table.

"Thanks, I'll have it later, I'm not hungry right now," she said sadly.

"You're not hu-Sorry," he said realizing that now wasn't the time for a joke.

Betty nodded and she shifted over so Gio could sit down. "What are you watching?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Superman," she replied not taking her eyes away from the television.

"Okay…why?" he asked not understanding why this would help her get over Henry.

"Clark Kent looks like…Henry," she sighed heavily. Gio rolled his eyes. He was all for helping Betty as long as she was willing to help herself.

"Okay, this is why I'm going to take the remote," he said trying to take the remote from her hands. Betty sat up and she gripped the remote harder. Each one of them had one side of the remote.

"Gio, give me the remote," she said as she pulled the remote. It didn't do much; Gio still had his end of the remote.

"No, Betty. You're not helping yourself, you're torturing yourself," he said pulling the remote. It didn't do much either, Betty was still holding her end.

Betty glared at him, "Gio," she said bitterly.

"Betty," he said mimicking her tone.

"Gio!" She said pulling the remote harder.

"Betty!" he said doing the same. He was able to get the remote from her and he flashed her a triumphant smile. "Ha! Got it," he said waving the remote in her face before turning off the television. Betty turned away and smiled.

"Let's see that smile, Betty," he said.

She turned back with a frown on her face. "No."

"Not even for me? Betty, I'm hurt," he said jokingly.

She smiled at him. "Stop."

"Fine, but seriously, Betty. You're not helping yourself. You _are_ torturing yourself." He said putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Fine _Gio_. What do you suggest I do then?"

"Well," he said thinking about it. "You should write down ten things that you hate about Egg-Henry." He said picking a notebook and a pen up from the coffee table.

"Why would I do that?" She asked staring at him.

"It'll help with the healing process," he said while running his fingers through his hair.

"And since when are you a love doctor?" Gio gave Betty a look.

"Fine," she said as she grabbed the pen and the notebook from him. _Ten things I hate about Henry, _she wrote down on the notebook. She stared off into the distance.

"Do you need help?" Gio asked smiling.

Betty looked up at him and grinned. "I'm sure you could fill more than ten reasons."

"Just start with the obvious reasons."

_1. I hate that he left._

_2. I hate that I hate him._

"That's not a reason, Betty. Cross it out," he grinned.

"Fine," she said as she crossed it out.

_2. I hate that he looks like Clark Kent. _

"Why?" Gio laughed as he read the reason.

"Because every time I watch a Superman movie, I think of Henry."

_3. I hate how jealous he was._

"Wait, he was jealous? Of who?" He said even though he knew what the answer was.

"Gio," she groaned. "Let me finish!"

He laughed again, "You didn't even want to do this in the first place."

_4. I hate that he's so tall._

Gio nodded. "He is tall. _Really _tall."

_5. I hate that he was boring sometimes._

"Sometimes?"

"Gio," Betty warned.

"Okay," he gave in.

_6. I hate that I love him."_

"Good song," he said while frowning.

"Gio!"

"Okay!" He laughed again.

_7. I hate that he as so dorky._

_8. I hate that he didn't push me._

"Push you? Betty, are you on something?"

"Gio, not literally," she said shaking her head.

_9. I hate that he got Charlie pregnant._

"Okay," Gio nodded. That's one of the understandable reasons. "Where's number ten?"

"Umm…"

They were interrupted by the sound of keys turning the lock. "Hey, guys! Betty, you look better!" Hilda exclaimed as she walked in the room.

"Well, look at the time," Gio said looking at his watch. "I better go. Bye Betty," he said getting up from the couch.

"Wait," Betty said getting up from the couch. She walked over to him and hugged him. "Thanks, Gio," she whispered into his ear. She pulled away and smiled.

He smiled back, "Bye. Bye, Hilda." He walked out of the door. Betty sat back down on the couch.

"You feel better, Betty?" Hilda asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. I do." She picked the notebook back up.

_10. I hate that he wasn't Gio._

* * *

**I hope you like it. I hope the ending wasn't confusing, but you guys probably know what I meant. Well, it couldn't be as confusing as Betty is. I love reviews!**


End file.
